


A Party Invitation, An Old Flame, and New Years' Eve

by orphan_account



Series: Three Element Stories [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, New Years' Eve, Party, Post-Break Up, Reminiscing, Romance, mentioned Lee Jinki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kibum gets invited to a party, but doesn't expect to run into an old flame of his.What will he do now?





	A Party Invitation, An Old Flame, and New Years' Eve

Kibum let out a sigh as he read the invitation that he was sent by his good friend Minho. It was an invitation to a New Years’ party and it was going to be held at Minho’s house. Kibum marked it in his calendar and then began to pick out his wardrobe, even if the party was in a few days. He liked being prepared ahead of time. 

The next few days passed and Kibum arrived at Minho’s doorstep and knocked on the door. Minho opened the door and welcomed him in. The party wasn’t filled with that many people, Minho had said that he wanted it to be a party with his close friends. 

Kibum looked around and recognized a few people. He greeted them and had small conversations with them. 

Kibum then went over to the kitchen and saw that there were some appetizers set on the dining table. Kibum grabbed a plate and began to serve himself. As his hand reached for an appetizer, his hand ended up touching the hand of another, to which he immediately retracted his hand and looked at the person next to him.

“Sorry,” he said.

“It’s okay,” said the man.

Kibum looked at the man and recognized him immediately. 

“Kim Jonghyun?” he asked.

The other man looked at him. “Kim Kibum?”

Great. Kibum forgot that Jonghyun was good friends with Minho. He should have expected this. But, it never crossed his mind.

Jonghyun and Kibum were once a couple. They dated for a year before calling it off because Kibum didn’t see their relationship heading anywhere. Kibum really did enjoy his time with

Jonghyun, but he just couldn’t envision a future for the couple, that was all. If he did see a future, then he and Jonghyun would probably still be together. 

Kibum asked Jonghyun, “How are you?”

“I’m good,” he replied with a smile.

Kibum couldn’t believe that he had forgotten about Jonghyun’s amazing looks. He was super handsome and that smile of his made Kibum’s heart flutter like it did when they were dating. 

“That’s good,” Kibum said with a smile.

He had never felt so awkward before. 

“Well, enjoy the party Kibum,” Jonghyun said as he then turned around and walked away.

Kibum just stood, dumbfounded. He then went in search of Minho and found him pouring himself a drink.

“Minho,” he began, “how could you not tell me that Jonghyun was going to be here?”

Minho arched an eyebrow at Kibum, but then choked on his drink as he stifled a laugh. 

“Oh my god,” he said with a chuckle, “I totally forgot about you two.”

“Minho!”

“Look, I’m sorry, but your both close friends of mine. I didn’t want to have to pick one over the other.”

“I don’t care about that, what I care about is the fact that I wasn’t prepared for this.”

Minho arched an eyebrow and lightly shook his head, “So? What would you have done if you were prepared? Ignored Jonghyun the whole time?”

“No, I would just…”

“Look, I’m sorry for putting you in this apparent awkward situation, but let me give you some advice. Just go and talk to him. It doesn’t look like he’s upset with seeing you. Meaning that he’s fine with you just being friends.”

Minho then walked away from Kibum, who began to ponder Minho’s words. Maybe he should just try talking to Jonghyun and try becoming friends with him. 

It was half an hour before midnight. Kibum walked around the party a bit and found Jonghyun sitting alone in the corner. He walked over and sat next to him. 

“Hey,” he said with a small smile.

Jonghyun looked at him with a smile. “Hey.”

“So, how’ve you been Jonghyun?"

“I’ve been good. Everything’s been going really well in my life so far. Hit a bit of a rough patch for a couple of months, but everything’s fine now and I’m here, at a New Years’ Eve party with an old flame sitting next to me.”

Kibum nodded his head along as he listened to Jonghyun. 

“What about you?” Jonghyun asked.

“Well, there’s not much to say other than everything’s been going well so far. Nothing too bad.”

Jonghyun nodded his head.

Silence fell upon the two as they shifted uncomfortably in their positions. Kibum didn’t understand. When he and Jonghyun were dating, they would be able to have easy conversations. But, now, they didn’t really have much to talk about. What was wrong with them?

“Hey Kibum?” Jonghyun asked.

“Hm?” Kibum asked.

“Remember the time we went to the carnival in spring?”

Kibum did remember. It was his and Jonghyun’s first date. Jonghyun won him some prizes and they rode all the rides together.

“I remember,” replied Kibum with a smile, “I remember all the laughs we had and the screams we yelled because we thought some of the carnival rides were scary.”

Jonghyun chuckled and nodded his head. “And when you tried to win me a prize.”

Kibum chuckled at remembering that. He was trying to knock down bottles with a baseball, but he kept missing. He even hit the person in charge of the game, which made Jonghyun laugh his ass off. 

“Remember the night of that wedding we went to?” Kibum asked.

“When it started raining and we had to run through it to get to your house,” said Jonghyun with an acknowledging smile.

Kibum nodded his head. “We got sick for the next few days and Minho and Jinki had to take care of us.”

“Remember when we went to that beach house for the weekend?”

Kibum remembered it fully. It had to be his best memory with Jonghyun. It was the most romantic weekend ever. 

“It was the first time we had sex,” said Kibum.

“And the first time we told each other we loved each other,” added Jonghyun. 

“A lot of first times that weekend.”

Jonghyun nodded and then silence found its way around them again. 

Kibum began to lose himself in his thoughts. He was enjoying this, recollecting over the time he and Jonghyun had shared together. Kibum couldn’t fully remember now the reason as to why he and Jonghyun broke up, he had always just told himself it was due to not seeing a future with Jonghyun.

“Kibum?” Jonghyun asked.

“Yeah?” 

“I don’t mean to make things weird, but…why’d you break up with me?”

Kibum felt like he had turned into a statue. He wasn’t expecting Jonghyun to ask him a question like that. 

“Uh…well…I mean, I guess it was because I couldn’t really see a future for us,” he replied.

Jonghyun eyed him suspiciously. “Kibum, you said that when you broke up with me. But, I still don’t believe it. There’s a silver lining here.”

Kibum gulped before speaking again. 

“I guess…the reason as to why I decided to break it off with you…was because I was scared.”

Jonghyun arched an eyebrow. “Scared of what? We were together for a year.”

“Scared of the future; what was to become of us. I didn’t want anything bad to happen to us after that one year. I felt like something would have happened. You would have gotten bored of me, or one of us would have cheated. I was also scared of myself in the relationship because I felt like I wasn’t giving my all during our relationship.”

Jonghyun nodded at Kibum and then said, “I felt like you were giving your all. I do get what you mean though. But, I wasn’t planning on getting bored of you or leaving you, let alone cheat on you.”

“Did you see a future between us?”

“Of course I did. I wasn’t going to give up on us.”

Kibum nodded his head. Now he just felt bad. He had ended things with someone who was still willing to give one hundred percent in the relationship.

“Now I feel bad. I feel like I’ve stripped you of happiness or something.”

Jonghyun shook his head. “No, don’t feel bad Kibum. It’s okay. I understand your reason as to why you broke up with me. If I was as scared as you were, I probably would have done the same thing. It’s okay, really. I’m in a good place now and I think it’d be cool if we could be friends.”

Kibum blinked at Jonghyun. “But, you don’t miss any of that?”

“Well, I do tend to think about it and reminisce.”

Kibum nodded his head. 

Only a minute until midnight.

“Kibum?” Jonghyun asked.

Kibum looked at Jonghyun and waited for him to speak again.

“Do you miss any of it?”

Kibum thought about it. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t miss any of it. But, he had to be honest with himself. He missed Jonghyun.

“I do,” he said quietly, but loud enough for Jonghyun to hear it.

Jonghyun nodded his head. “I miss you, too.”

Kibum looked at him with wide eyes. It seems like they were on the same page. They both missed each other, and it seemed like they’d both be willing to give it another shot.

“So…” said Kibum.

_15_

“So…”

_14_

“Are you…willing to try again?”

_13_

“Are you willing to trust in us and not worry about the future?”

_12_

Kibum nodded his head. 

_11_

“I am willing.”

_10_

Jonghyun smiled at him and then grabbed his hand. 

_9_

They interlaced their fingers.

_8_

They stared into each other’s eyes with big smiles.

_7_

Kibum was glad that Minho didn’t tell him Jonghyun was going to be at the party.

_6_

“Here’s to a new start,” said Kibum.

_5_

“To new memories.”

_4_

“To loving each other no matter what.”

_3_

“To being each other’s comfort.”

_2_

“And to not worry about the future.”

_1_

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” yelled everyone around them.

Kibum then inched closer to Jonghyun and their lips connected. 

They separated and Jonghyun said, “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year.”

“I love you.”

Kibum smiled widely and pecked Jonghyun’s lips. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love SHINee! They're one of my favorite groups and I felt like I should write about them. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little fic and leave comments! I love reading them! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> 'Til Next Time!


End file.
